Could it be love?
by purplelogicwriter
Summary: Something happens between Sharon and Andy, but one of them doesn't know how to handle it. There is much internal debate, and then there is a leap of faith. How will it end? Can they be happy? What about the team and Rusty? So many things for them to consider.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters and their lives are not mine and never will be. This is just a play on words in their world.**

**A/N: This was going to be a one shot, but I needed more. Not sure how many chapters it will be, but at least 3. This is for all of you that requested Shandy in reviews on my last story. Go read it if you haven't :) Below you will find a story about love, contemplation, and denial. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you want to see.**

After dinner Sharon had disappeared to her room. It wasn't like her and Rusty wondered if he had said something at dinner to upset her. He didn't think that he had. He wondered if maybe he should go check on her, and then he thought that would be a bad idea. He was like Sharon in many ways, and they had an unspoken agreement about each other's personal space. She was supposed to have gone to dinner with Andy, but she had come home instead. It was all very weird to him. He was used to her going to dinner with Andy, but she had never changed her plans like she did tonight.

* * *

><p>Sharon was lying on her bed. It felt like she hadn't moved in hours, and she knew she needed to at least say good night to Rusty, but what had happened in the elevator today had her paralyzed. She hadn't thought she could ever have those feelings again, and yet today they hit her suddenly. Instead of embracing them she had run.<p>

She just kept replaying it over and over in her head.

_They had gotten in the elevator together after a long day. Everyone else had left and they were headed to dinner. She was texting Rusty to let him know. As soon as she slid her phone in her pocket he had reached over and stopped the elevator. 'What in the world is he doing?' she had thought. _

_When he moved even closer to her he said, "I can't wait one more second. Sharon, I want to kiss you. I want to know that we are moving in the same direction. That I'm not imagining all of this." _

_She had frozen; she was caught between a smile and a smirk. She had feelings for him, but she wasn't ready. She laid her hand on his arm, and he must have seen that as a go ahead. He kissed her. It was intoxicating, she wanted to kiss him back but instead she stopped him. She moved her hand to his chest and pushed him back. "Andy, I can't go to dinner. I need to go home. I need more time."_

_He had pulled back and started the elevator again. He even walked her to her car in silence. As he held her door open he said, "As long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." She had gotten in and closed the door without saying another word. She just drove away. _

She knew she was starting to fall in love with him. She had felt the same way many years ago with Jack, but she didn't know if she could lay her heart out there like that again. It had taken so long to find her balance. She had been the strong, supportive mother for her children. She made sure she never talked badly about Jack in front of her kids, but he had hurt her so deeply; deeper than she had ever admitted to anyone. Instead of letting other people in she had become Darth Raydor. She had put up a wall to keep from getting hurt again. Sure part of it had been necessity in her line of work; people viewed her as the cold-hearted bitch in Internal Affairs. They had said things about her that she needed that wall to block, and it had, until she took over Major Crimes. That is when slowly her team, especially Andy, even more so Rusty had started to pull it down piece by piece.

She still held it up when it came to interviews and victim's families, but in other aspects of her life it was getting more and more difficult. Now here she was lying on her bed wondering if she could really do this. She was his Captain for peats sake. She also didn't know how it would affect Rusty. His mom had brought man after man into their house, and it had left its mark on him. She wouldn't do that to him. It was just one man, but she needed to know if this would last before she would subject Rusty to that. _'I am actually considering it,' she thought, 'what is wrong with me?'_

Andy was what was wrong with her. He made her feel like a teenager again, she had butterflies just thinking about the elevator. That kiss had been better than she ever expected. She didn't even know how she had managed to back away. She had wanted more, but she was trying to be the boss, Captain Raydor, instead of just Sharon.

Sharon didn't know what she really wanted though, so the Captain had taken charge once again. She hoped that Andy really understood like he said he did. She hoped that he would wait for her. She wanted him to wait. She didn't want their friendship to be lost because she pushed him away tonight.

Rusty's door closing brought her out of her thoughts. She should go talk to him, but what could she say about why she was hiding in her room? He probably understood more than enough times he had sought solace in his room, and she had let him. She knew that he had ways of dealing, and so did she. They both understood that. She sat up looking in the mirror, smoothing down her hair, and then she stood to go say good night to him. As she walked into the hall she noticed he had turned off all the lights he had probably locked the door too, but she went to check just in case. Then, she headed down the hall lightly knocking on his door.

"You can come in Sharon," he said. She put on a smile and pushed the door open.

"You have your stuff ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I just wanted to say good night," she said.

"Good night," he replied, but she thought he wanted to say something else.

She turned to go, and just before she shut the door she heard, "Sharon?"

"Yeah?" She turned back toward him.

"Are you ok?" He was worried about her. She should have handled all of this differently. She didn't mean to make him worry.

"Yes honey, I'm fine, get some sleep." She closed the door behind her, and went back to her bedroom. She knew it would be a sleepless night.

* * *

><p>She was lying when she said she was fine, and he knew that. This was all still weird to him. His real mother had treated him so horribly, and Sharon had helped him to realize he didn't deserve that. His mom was in jail now, and he wasn't sure if he would ever go see her again after what she said to him, but he knew Sharon was there for him. If he wanted she would let him go back to the jail to see his mother. She understood, even after all the shit he had put her through; Sharon loved him unconditionally, but he didn't know how to show his feelings and express himself all the time. He cared about her sure, and he loved her too. He knew that too, but he didn't know how to help other people emotionally. He thought maybe she needed a hug or something, but he wasn't sure if that was the right answer either. Maybe he would ask Buzz tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is a short little chapter. Just a little Andy and his thoughts to get you through. Next chapter up tomorrow!

_**Andy POV**_

He had actually kissed her! _'What in the hell was I thinking?' _After she had left he called Provenza to see if he needed a ride from home from the bar? He was headed there now to "watch him drink". Really Andy just didn't want to be alone to get lost in his head, but right now in the car he couldn't help but think about what had just happened.

_He thanked God that everyone else had left. That gave them extra time together before the restaurant. They were in the elevator, and she was standing there looking so sexy. She didn't even know it. Even after a long day and case she still looked beautiful, he didn't know how she did it. She was sending Rusty a text to let him know she would be late and he should get dinner. She did that every time they went out. He loved that about her. She was a great mother. Hell she was great at everything. When she put her phone away and looked back at him with that look he couldn't take it anymore. He had stopped the elevator. He would never have the opportunity to do what he wanted in public. This was just about as private as it was going to get at the moment. Then he said it, "I can't wait one more second. Sharon, I want to kiss you. I want to know that we are moving in the same direction. That I'm not imagining all of this."_

_The second he stopped talking he regretted it, but he did need to know. His ex had hurt him, and Jack had hurt Sharon. They were friends, but he knew there were other feelings there. He loved her. The problem would be convincing her that he loved her and that she loves him back. Then she put her hand on his arm and he couldn't take it, he had to kiss her. It was like the Fourth of July, fireworks went off, and he knew that a kiss like that didn't happen between "just friends". Then she started pushing him away. 'Oh God I crossed the line,' he had thought. _

_She told him she needed more time. Time he could handle. She wasn't completely rejecting him. He could do that; he could give her time because that meant there was hope. She was onboard, but she just wasn't ready. He would wait as long as she needed. That is what he told her as he helped her into the car. Then, she drove away. He had wanted to do a happy dance to yell out for everyone to hear, but that would be ridiculous. Instead he called his best friend._

Here he was now smiling like an idiot in his car as he pulled in the parking lot for the bar. He knew he needed to wipe the smile off his face or Provenza would have something to say about it. Walking into the bar he spotted Provenza hitting on the new bartender. He wondered why the other one's hadn't warned her yet. It was amusing though watching her smile like she gave a damn. He decided to go save her from his friend.

He crawled up on the barstool beside Provenza. His friend gave him one look and said, "What the hell are you smirking about?"

Hiding the real reason he said, "You thinking you have a chance with this pretty young woman."

"Oh give me a break."

They had sat there bantering back and forth while Provenza finished his beer, and then decided to go grab some food before they went home. Andy couldn't quit thinking about Sharon though. He wondered if he should call her or maybe just send her a text. The second he pulled out his phone in the restaurant Provenza said, "Don't think about it."

"What?"

"Leave the Captain alone. I'm not going to tell you again. You are being an idiot Flynn." This was nothing Provenza hadn't said before, but tonight Andy didn't care. He had just kissed the woman he loves.

"Why do you just want her for yourself?" he quipped.

"I'm serious," was the only reply Provenza gave.

After they had eaten Andy drove him home, and now he was stuck in his house alone. Maybe he would just tell her good night. He grabbed his phone and shot her a quick text.

_Good night, sleep well._

That was the most nonchalant thing he could think of to say to her. He didn't want to pressure her, but he had needed to say something. He decided to shower and get ready for bed rather than wait for a reply. There was always a chance they would get called out in the middle of the night so he needed to be showered and ready just in case. After getting into bed he finally looked at his phone. There was a message from Sharon.

_Good night Andy._

So she didn't hate him, and they were still speaking. Oh, and he had got to kiss her. Those were the thoughts that put him into a restful, dreamful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note to my reviewers: thank you so much, and if I haven't replied directly to you I have read what you had to say and am trying to incorporate your ideas as a I do along. Also, my guest reviewer, Flagwoman: You are right this will definitely be more than 3 chapters. I hadn't quite developed the whole storyline when I wrote that, but I think you for your thoughts and ideas :)**

Her phone was buzzing on the nightstand, and she knew that it wasn't anywhere near time for her to get up. She rolled over and looked at the clock. _3:45AM._ They must have caught a case because no one in their right mind would call at this hour. She grabbed the phone and answered, "Captain Raydor."

"Captain, sorry to wake you, but we caught a case and Taylor is demanding that you join us. I told him we could fill you in in the morning, but he won't have it," Provenza said.

She had gotten used to Lieutenant Provenza managing the crime scenes in the middle of the night, but if Chief Taylor was involved this early on, it would take a special kind of diplomacy. It was a kind of diplomacy that Provenza didn't possess.

"Where are you?" she questioned.

"Mulholland." That explained it, probably a celebrity.

"Text me the address I will be there within the hour." With that she disconnected the call and rolled out of bed to get ready.

She walked into her closet, and decided a black pants suit and purple shirt would be fitting; powerful, but not overpowering. She then headed into the bathroom. She took a little extra care on her hair and makeup. _'It's 4 in the morning, why am I doing this?'_ but she knew the answer to her question. Andy. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, subconsciously she had started trying more since her dinners with Andy had started. Once she was dressed and ready she put on her watch. _4:21._ She headed to Rusty's room. She didn't like to leave him alone so early in the morning, but she knew he would be fine and he preferred to sleep.

She rubbed his shoulder saying his name quietly until he moved and said, "huh?" That made her smile. _'Teenagers,' she thought._

"I've got to go. Eat some breakfast when you get up, and I will see you at the office."

"Ok."

Well that was more than just a moan so she figured he was awake enough to comprehend. With that she headed off to the crime scene. Looking at her watch again she calculated in her head, she would be right on time. Hopefully Provenza hadn't killed the Chief before she got there...figuratively of course.

* * *

><p>"Why did you call her in?" Andy questioned Chief Taylor.<p>

"This is more than a hit and run."

"What makes it that? Huh?" Andy was getting more pissed at Taylor.

"You will find out when the Captain gets here."

He had always thought that Taylor was an arrogant ass, but calling in Major Crimes for a hit and run was a little ridiculous. Calling in the Captain this early in the morning was also ridiculous. Their team's thing was they took care of the crime scene and she met them back in the murder room, unless it was a special case. Nothing about this said _special._ She had Rusty to worry about, and there really wasn't any need. She wasn't Chief Johnson, she didn't insist on being everywhere. _'Whatever,' he thought._ He walked off to go interview their only witness. Julio was already speaking to her, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He wanted to look busy when _she_ got here.

Andy knew that they had been hiding their feelings for months now, and the only member of the team that seemed to question their motives was Provenza. Either the rest didn't suspect or they weren't going to question it until it was too obvious. He thought it was the latter; they were all detectives, they were trained to notice. He wondered how Sharon would act towards him when she got here. She would probably just be herself, she would be the Captain, she would be the leader that wrangled her team, and maybe she would throw some attitude Chief Taylor's way. That would be a plus. When he saw her drive up, he couldn't help but watch her get out of her car. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful. She caught him looking at her. _'Shit.'_ He turned his focus back to the witness, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Provenza walking her way.

* * *

><p>Andy was watching her get out of her car, and for a brief moment she felt a flash of heat go through her body. She straightened her jacket and buttoned it trying to regain her focus. She turned her focus away from him and scanned the scene. Catching Provenza's eye she slightly nodded for him to join her. She wanted a quick rundown before she met with Taylor. Just before he joined her, she glanced back at Andy standing with Julio; at least they might have a witness. She hoped Andy could remain calm and collected as this day went on. Nothing had really changed except that they had kissed, which reminded her she needed to find out who was on the desk watching the elevator cameras last night. She hoped it was late enough that no one was really paying attention, or she might have some damage control to do.<p>

"Captain," Provenza said pulling her back to the current situation.

"Yes Lieutenant, what do we have?"

"Hit and run, black male in a nice, 'white' neighborhood. One witness, over there with Flynn and Sanchez. Buzz is checking for security footage. Tao is doing something with the victim's phone, and Sykes is knocking on doors."

"Ok. Why are we here?" she asked.

"Taylor said that he would tell you himself," Provenza said as he pointed towards the media.

"Ok until he gets done over there I want to see the body."

She followed Provenza to the body. Kendall was examining him. "Kendall, do you have anything for us?"

"He's been dead about two hours, no ID, just the phone that I gave Lieutenant Tao. I don't see signs of drug use. Probably died from injuries from the car hitting him, but you will have to wait for Dr. Morales to say for sure."

"Thank you Kendall." She stood back up, and the majority of her team was standing around her now. She looked over toward Taylor, he was now making his way to them.

"Captain."

"Chief, why are we here?"

"Your _victim_ is a registered sex offender, and his M.O. is to work with a partner. We need to find the partner, and we need to know why they were in this part of town."

"By this part of town you mean the rich part," Provenza added.

Sharon put her hand on Provenza's shoulder. She would take care of this. "Do we know for sure there was a second man up here tonight?"

"No, but there are kids in this neighborhood, and we need to BE SURE."

"Our witness said there was only one man in the street ma'am," Sanchez said.

"Thank you." Sharon was now looking at the witness, turning back to the Chief, "We will find out what happened tonight Chief, but I will not allow you to direct my investigation into a direction it hasn't taken us. That is unless you are taking this investigation over?"

"Just handle it Captain." With that he left.

Sharon turned to her team. "You all know what needs to be done here. Finish up here, and search his residence. You shouldn't need a warrant, but check in with his parole officer. I am going to the morgue with the body, Lieutenant Flynn will you meet me there please. Lieutenant Provenza, bring our witness downtown with you." She took a minute, taking in the scene one last time and then adding, "Thank you everyone." She headed to Kendall to let him know he could take the body, and then she headed to her car.

* * *

><p>Andy watched Sharon as she handed it to the Chief. Not many people could speak so eloquently and get the underlying meaning across. She had come here looking beautiful and fierce. She was exactly what this team had needed, and he couldn't help but smile now as she was walking away. In the background he heard Provenza say, "All right people let's go." As Andy turned to go and meet the Captain at the morgue, he smiled to Provenza. He wanted to get a reaction out of him, and he did. Provenza rolled his eyes and said, "I'm serious." Andy knew what he meant. He was talking about the night before when he had said leave the Captain alone. <em>'Too late for that,' Andy thought.<em>

On the way to the morgue though, he started to get nervous. She had asked for him to meet her, and that wasn't out of the ordinary. Someone always went with her to the morgue. No one thought anything of it, and neither had he until he was in the car. She could have been just working, but he figured there was more to it. There would be a side conversation take place today, and he knew that; the thing he didn't know was when. Sharon was many things, but she wasn't deceitful. She wouldn't lead him on intentionally, and she wouldn't allow things to blow up around them either. He knew that she would be precise. He liked that about her. She was always precise about the rules, about what to say when it came to suspects, and most of all she was precise in the way she handled herself.

She would probably expect the same from him, and he would give it his all. She had helped him get back in good graces with his family; she had been a friend, and most of all she had opened his eyes to the fact that he could love again. He could do this, with her, if she would just allow him to. _'It's good for both of us.'_

* * *

><p>She knew her team was the most capable team of detectives in the department. They had a great leader before her, and now she did everything to live up to their expectations, at the same time she exercised her own on them. She didn't want a relationship to ruin her reputation. Although she had to admit maybe losing a tiny piece of the <em>ice queen from FID<em> wouldn't be that bad. She wasn't in FID anymore; she was the Captain of Major Crimes. She was also Andy's superior officer.

As she sat in her car giving the morgue time to move the body and get it set up she wondered what it would be like to just allow herself the happiness she thought she deserved. She had put up with Jack's shit for too many years, and that was not news to anyone, especially her. She might have been in denial before but she didn't want to say yes to Andy just because she was divorcing Jack. She didn't need and hadn't had a man in her life for so long, but something had changed. Something had awoken inside of her. She just needed to be sure it was all for the right reasons, and she needed to know that Rusty would be ok. Her other children she could manage, but sometimes things with Rusty took finesse. She would have to talk to Andy today, and she would try to explain what she was feeling. If anyone could understand it would be him.

She looked at her watch again and figured she had given everyone enough time. She got out of the car, and headed into the morgue to see their victim.

**More to come very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone. I had some family stuff to take care of. Going to go ahead and post this one even though I didn't get all I wanted in here. Next chapter in is in the works and that conversation will happen very early in the chapter.

Hope y'all are enjoying the new season as much as I am!

* * *

><p>The morgue was quiet as usual as he walked down the hall. This place had always been one of his least favorite places, but a necessary part of the job; one that he did not take lightly. As he walked further down the hall he heard Dr. Morales speaking to her. Her voice sounded soft, the way that it always sounded in the morgue. He rounded the corner grabbing gloves and a gown to cover his clothes, then he pulled open the door entering the room.<p>

"Just in time Lieutenant," Dr. Morales said.

"Hey Doc," he said and then smiled at Sharon. Her smile was so beautiful.

"As I was just telling the Captain, since you guys always insist on having me here, even at 4AM, it is my opinion, Mr. Brody here, suffered extreme blunt force trauma from the car. He has several broken bones, a punctured lung, and a severed spine. I can't say for sure what order this all occurred in, but I will know more after I open him up."

"Is there any way to know if he had sex tonight?" Sharon asked. That's what made it a major crime after all; this freak was a sex offender.

"There was no spermicide from a condom, and there doesn't seem to be any fluid built up inside on him. My opinion would be no he did not."

"That's good," Andy added.

"Very," said Sharon, "Let us know if you find anything else doctor."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Sharon began to walk out, and so he decided to follow.

In the hallway they both got rid of the robes and gloves in silence. He waited for her to speak first. It was killing him to wait though. She finally looked into his eyes; she has such sharp green eyes. She laid her hand on his arm, and motioned for him to sit down. _'We are going to do this now?' he thought._

* * *

><p>She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but she knew that if she didn't at least say something right then, that today would end up being full of tension. That was the last thing that she needed with Taylor watching their case like a hawk. She sat down beside Andy with their legs barely touching.<p>

"Andy," she started and paused for a second.

"Sharon, you don't have to say anything."

"I do though. Andy, I told you that I need time, and I realize that that is an unfair demand…"

The door to the exam room opened quickly, "Good you are still here!" Dr. Morales was waving them back in there. They quickly stood, and Andy followed her into the room.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked.

"Your victim had high levels of poison in his system. His organs are discolored, and heavy. Someone has been poisoning him for some length of time."

"That puts a kink in the hit and run only charge," Andy said.

"Yes it does," she added, "did that contribute to his death?"

"It may have made him disoriented, but I can't say for sure right now."

"We need to go see what the rest of the team has," Andy said.

She gave him a look that said _the talk would have to wait, _and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Sharon and Andy briefed the team on what Doctor Morales said and then listened to what they had come up with. They searched Mr. Brody's house and there was nothing there to suggest he had a new victim. There was evidence that another person was living there though. SID had collected fingerprints and DNA to run, and they were gathering camera footage from the surrounding area. Buzz made a comment about how many tapes he was going to have to watch, and that made her smile. He really was overworked, and she needed to figure out a way to make him feel appreciated. Maybe she would send him to those classes they had talked about.<p>

"Alright everyone, we need to figure out who this second person is, and if they were the one who poisoned Mr. Brody. I want the neighbors rounded up too. Detectives Sikes and Sanchez would go invite them to speak with us. Lieutenant Tao would you please help Buzz go through the video. Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza I want you to go notify the family, see if they can be of any help since we haven't done that yet." She looked around at all of them as they gathered their things. "Thank you everyone, and if you learn anything please let me know." She then headed to her office. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, Rusty should have been here by now. She texted him, _You awake yet?_ She put away her phone and sat at her desk to do some paperwork.

* * *

><p>They were in the car headed to notify the family, and he wondered if they would be upset or relieved. Families of sex offenders tended to range greatly in their feelings, and most are glad for the news. He looked at his partner driving. He thought that Provenza wasn't speaking to him on purpose, and that was not like him.<p>

"What is your deal?" Flynn asked.

"I'm just wondering when you are going to pull your head out of your ass."

"My head is not in my ass!"

"You threw a fit in front of Taylor of all people about calling her in this morning, you went to the morgue together, and in the murder room you didn't take your eyes off of her. Flynn you are acting like a teenager!"

"All of those things have good explanations. Taylor is an asshole, she asked me to go to the morgue, and she was talking so I was looking at her. That is just good etiquette. You're overreacting."

"Could you be anymore obvious is all I am saying? How do you think this will end? She is the Captain one of you will have to transfer for the good of the squad."

"Nothing has happened, and no one is going anywhere!" Flynn was getting mad now, and he just wanted Provenza to move on. Finally, they parked in front of the Brody house and made their way to the front door. "How do you want to handle this?" he asked.

"Depends on the reaction. You deliver the news," Provenza said.

'_Great,' he thought_ as he knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Her phone was buzzing, and she hoped it was Rusty, as she looked at it she didn't recognize the number. "Captain Raydor," she said.<p>

"Captain, this is Deputy Reyes at the county jail. You asked to be informed if Sharon Beck had any visitors."

"Yes Deputy I did."

"There is a young man here, he is her son. He's in there now," the Deputy said.

"Ok, thank you Deputy."

"Yes ma'am. Do I need to stop him?"

"No, let them talk. I appreciate the courtesy."

"Have a good day ma'am."

As she disconnected the phone she shook her head. It wasn't the fact that Rusty had gone to see his _mom_ it was that he didn't tell her. She didn't mean that she was forbidding it; just that she had hoped he would wait. Their last conversation had not gone well, and she just didn't want him to be hurt again. His mother could be a spiteful, self-absorbed woman.

All she wanted was to protect him.

Her phone buzzed again, and this time it was Provenza.

"Yes Lieutenant, anything?"

"The mother seemed relieved, but she said that he had come by here with a guy name Lee a few days ago. She wasn't sure if it was a last name or a first name though."

"Ok so we have half a name. Did she know where he lived or anything important?" she asked.

"Apparently Nicholas said that Lee was staying with him for a few days."

"So he was the other person in the house with Mr. Brody. Good, we need to follow up with SID and see if those fingerprints have gotten us anywhere. I will see you when you get back."

"On our way Captain."

They were making progress that was good. She turned her attention back to her phone, but there was nothing from Rusty yet. She put it in her pocket and went to check on Buzz and Lieutenant Tao.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got out of the jail he texted Sharon <em>Yeah I'm on my way.<em> He didn't even know why he went to see his mother. She had been calling, and he hadn't answered. He hadn't wanted to speak to her ever again after the last time, but she was his mom. He just wanted to be sure she was ok. Sharon probably wasn't going to be happy with him, but she wouldn't be angry. He just hated that he kept letting her down.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, we have the neighbors in interview rooms, and I would start with interview two."<p>

"Why is that Julio?" she asked.

"His car is at the body shop, and he asked if he could ride down here with us."

"Sounds like we have suspect number one," Provenza chimed in.

"Ok Lieutenant Provenza, join me please. Andy and Amy will you please interview the other neighbors. Julio can you please get me that print report, I don't know what is taking so long."

* * *

><p>When he had arrived Sharon was in an interrogation, but all that did was buy him some time. Now, she was standing right in front of him in his cubicle.<p>

"You got here late," she stated. He knew that it was a ploy to get him talking; problem was he wasn't sure he was ready to talk.

"Yeah…I uh…saw my mom."

"Oh," she said with a nod of her head. He hated that. She knew exactly what to do to make that feeling in his stomach come back. It wasn't judging, he knew that, but there was something about it that just made him feel uneasy. "How did it go?" she continued.

"It was fine. You know she's been calling me. I just…wanted to know why."

"Rusty, I told you I understand if you want to see her. I am glad that you went, but…" she was interrupted by Andy. "Captain we may have something."

She nodded at Andy then turned to Rusty, "We'll talk later ok?" Then she was gone.

He thought about her saying she understood, but that was the problem he didn't understand why she was always "understanding". He sighed and turned back to his notebook.

* * *

><p>She was back in her office. The lead had panned out, and her team was out arresting their suspect. They had him dead to rights so making a deal and getting a confession would be no problem. She would never completely understand why people killed other people, but this one she could sympathize with. Mr. Brody had been pursuing their suspect's daughter, and he killed him. It wasn't the prettiest way to kill someone, and almost impossible to get rid of the evidence when your car is damaged.<p>

She watched as Andy walked through the murder room carrying a box. She loved watching him walk; there was something she found very attractive about it. He turned and caught her eye. _'Busted,' she thought._ She smiled and headed toward electronics to watch Amy and Julio work their magic. They really did make a good team.

Walking into the electronics room, Andy pulled out a chair for her next to Buzz. She took it saying, "Thank you," with a smile. Provenza coughed which made her giggle. That man would be the hardest to convince _this_ was ok. She could be persuasive though, no doubt about that. It took about 3 minutes for their suspect to confess. It was a lot quicker than she expected. Lee had posed as another sex offender, managed to make "friends" with Nick Brody and poison him. When that didn't work fast enough he hit him with his car. She turned to Lieutenant Tao and asked for him to call the public defenders office and the DA's office to get their deal rolling. She headed out of electronics to go and brief the Chief. _'Nothing major here, just anger and protecting a child,' she thought._


	5. Chapter 5

They had been sitting on her couch for an hour talking, and he wondered when she would bring it up again. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to push. He was going to wait like he told her he would. Sharon was a woman who calculated risks and thought things through. She was the perfect balance to his hot temper. When he was around her there was a sense of calm. All she had to do was look him in the eyes, and he felt it; he felt right. This was right. He couldn't explain it he just knew it was right. Everything about her was right and it was perfect. She was giggling, and he had no idea why.

"What is so funny?"

"You are. When you are thinking about something you have this look in your eyes. Tell me, what has you in such deep thought?"

He thought for a minute about how she would take the truth. "I was thinking about how comfortable your couch is." He said it with a slight chuckle.

"You are so full of it." She tilted her head and said, "Rusty will be home soon, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea here, so I want to finish our conversation we started in the morgue."

"I would like that," he thought that his words didn't even sound like himself. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. This had to be done though.

She took his hand and she drew in a deep breath. "Andy, our lives have run a weird parallel. We've played opposing roles in our personal lives and in our professional lives. We have known each other for a long time now, and since I came to Major Crimes something has changed between us. Our friendship is so dear to me." Her voice was a little shaky, but she continued on. "I had given up on love. Everything that happened with Jack made me think I had all I was ever going to have. Then, I got Rusty." There were tears in her eyes now. He wanted to wipe them away, he wanted to gather her up and take away the pain, but he knew she needed to say this. She had thought about it and she had to say it. Most importantly he had to know. She held back the tears though. "Rusty helped me see it wasn't over. We didn't even know that we were looking for each other, but we needed each other. Somehow we found each other. It's the same for you and I, Andy, we weren't looking it just happened."

She was smiling now, "It just happened," she said again, this time she was looking right into his eyes. She moved her hands to cup his face and she pulled him closer. He couldn't resist it any longer, he wrapped his hands up in her hair and he kissed her. This time wasn't like the last; it wasn't a surprise. They both wanted it.

Deep and passionate; It was sensual and everything he had ever expected. When they pulled apart they just looked in each other's eyes for a long moment. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was love. They both knew it, but the bigger question remained. _'What in the hell are we going to do now,' he thought._

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

That's when she burst out laughing and he couldn't help but join her. He wasn't sure what they were laughing about it just felt natural. It was like they had been doing this forever. Finally, she calmed down enough to say, "I have no idea." She was still giggling. "We have a mess to figure out, but we can do it together," she added.

He kissed her again and then pulled her into his side. _'About time,' he thought._

After some time she pulled away from him looking at the clock. He knew she was thinking about Rusty.

"Until I talk to him we can't do this here, you understand?" He hoped he understood because what he was thinking of was putting her in his bed and never letting go of her. He nodded instead because he didn't trust his words. "Nothing can change at work either. We are both professionals, and until we figure _this_ outwe will be just that. Professionals."

"Captain, when am I not professional?" he grinned. That got her laughing again. God, he loved her laugh. "I better get going," he added.

She walked him to the door, and she kissed him goodbye. "Call me?" she said with that smile. Oh, he would call her…that was a sure thing.

"How could I resist?" With that he turned down the hallway walking towards the elevators. He could still feel her eyes on him so he waited until the elevator doors closed before doing a little happy dance. He loved her, and they both admitted something was going on. Something was better than nothing. He wanted to shout it for the world to hear, but he would wait. He would wait for her to be ready to shout it with him. Walking to his car he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>As she closed the door she leaned back against it. Had she lost her mind? That was all she could think. She was his superior officer. She was the person that threw the rules at others. She found it comforting, having the rules. There were times now…since she had taken over Major Crimes, that she toed that line very carefully. She might have even crossed it once, but this was something different. This felt like something she had to do. It was a feeling that she wasn't going to let go. She wanted happiness. Rusty would want her to be happy. She believed that. He would want it. Why was she so nervous about it then?<p>

She heard his keys jangle, and realized she was still against the door. She quickly scooted into the kitchen. She heard the door open and she peaked around the corner, "Hey."

"Hey, are you cooking?" he said it with a smirk. She was well aware of what he thought of her cooking.

"No, just thinking about what we should have," she replied casually.

"You could've invited Andy to stay." When she sent a questioning glance his way he said, "I saw him pulling away when I turned down the street." Then he shrugged, "You taught me to be extra observant."

That got her smiling again. She thought he was being all too casual. She turned back to the fridge.

"Sharon?"

She hummed and turned her head toward him.

"Can you just go ahead and bring it up so we can pretend to talk about it?"

"What?"

"You and Andy."

She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "Uh, ok…let's as you say…pretend to talk about it."

"I am fine with it. I mean you guys go to dinner, the movies, and I know him. He isn't an asshole like the guys my mom dated. He will be good to you. So, I approve."

"…uh…ok then…good…" She had expected a fight or for things to get complicated.

"Just one thing though."

"Ok, what?" she asked.

"What does this mean for you and me?" The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. He was worried she would put Andy first like his mother had done so many times before. She knew she would never do that. Her children came before anyone.

She went and put her hands on his shoulders, "You are my number one priority. We are doing the adoption, and when you need me I am here. Always. Nothing changes." She studied him for a minute as he considered her words. Then she added, "Andy and I don't really know what is going on between us other than there is something. I would appreciate you keeping it quiet for now."

"Of course," He said.

She patted his shoulder, and then she went to sit on the couch. She was relieved. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her. When he sat down on the couch next to her something still seemed off about him. She thought back through the day, and then she realized that he had gone to see his mother. They had started talking about it, and then she had gotten busy.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with your mom today?"

"I don't know."

"Ok then let's get dinner, and you can think about it."

Food was always the way to get a teenage boy to talk. She had learned that with Ricky.


End file.
